¿Qué soy para ti? completo
by Adileyne
Summary: Usagi tenía dos años de relación con Mamoru, pero escucho una canción que le hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que solo es la amante del hombre que ama. Ella quería un cambio en su vida, eso dependía perder al hombre que ama.


Usagi se encontraba mirando el paisaje, cuando comenzó a sonar la música, ese día se sentía realmente sola, Mamoru no había ido a verla, de hace dos años han salido juntos. Su relación tiene que ser secreta ¿Por qué secreta? se pregunto ella, quería una relación seria pero Mamoru no podía dársela.

Ella solo es su amante, solo eso su amante.

**— ****Yo que soy? Yo que soy?  
>Que lugar ocupo hoy<br>Soy tu amante, soy tu amiga, soy una desconocida  
>Dime estando ella que hago yo en medio de tu vida<br>Quien dá más, quien dá más  
>Quien se queda, quien se vá?<br>Tu mujer o tu querida  
>Quien es la favorecida?<br>Si no te decides  
>Sere yo esta vez quien lo decida<strong>

Usagi al escuchar la letra de la canción, su asombro y curiosidad despertó, se alejo de la ventana para poder escucharla con mucha a tención.

**— Él  
>Esto no es un juego<br>Aun no es el momento  
>Ten un poco de confianza<strong>

— Que desgraciado. — pensó Usagi y dándose de cuenta que Mamoru podría estar jugando con ella.

**— Ella:  
>Yo ya no te creo<br>Se acabo el tiempo  
>Cumple ya con tu palabra<strong>

Ella se puso rígida al escuchar "Cumple ya con tu palabra" cuando veces ella le ha insinuado que deje a su mujer por ella…

**— Él:  
>Pero si me apuras<br>Pero si te pierdo  
>Todo ha sido para nada<br>Ya no habrá pasado  
>Ya no habrá futuro<br>Yo quiero estar contigo  
>Para siempre te lo juro<strong>

— Palabras vacías, palabras que no son creíbles. — ella en susurró

**— Ella:  
>Yo que soy? Yo que soy?<br>Que lugar ocupo hoy  
>Soy tu amante, soy tu amiga, soy una desconocida<br>Dime estando ella que hago yo en medio de tu vida.  
>Quien dá más, quien dá más<br>Quien se queda, quien se vá?  
>Tu mujer o tu querida<br>Quien es la favorecida?  
>Si no se lo dices<br>Seré yo esta vez quien se lo diga**

Ella comenzó a caminar por la habitación ¿Cuál de las dos seria la favorecida? Rei o ella, en qué momento ella empezó a creer que en verdad Mamoru quería una relación seria ¿Por qué se engaño todo este tiempo?

**— Él:  
>Es una locura<br>Yo te lo prohíbo  
>Que vas a ganar con eso?<strong>

— Los sentimientos de una amante no valen. — Pensó ella furiosa – una mujer puede cometer el error al fijarse en un hombre casado, eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos.

**— Ella:  
>No te quepa duda<br>Que yo se lo digo  
>Sabes que no tengo miedo.<strong>

Usagi camino lentamente al espejo y se miro

— Eres una tonta Usagi.

**— Él:  
>Pero si lo haces<br>Pero si le cuentas  
>Vas a destruir lo nuestro<br>Yo estaré acabado  
>Tu estarás perdida<br>Maldigo el momento  
>En que entraste en mi vida.<strong>

— ¡Maldito no la amo, solo está jugando con ella! – Desesperándose y comenzando a llorar – soy la amante, no tendré un final feliz. Un par de meses lo he notado ausente – se hablaba ella misma – soy una estúpida.

**— Ella:  
>Yo que soy? Yo que soy?<br>Que lugar ocupo hoy  
>Soy tu amante, soy tu amiga, soy una desconocida<br>Dime estando ella que hago yo en medio de tu vida  
>Quien dá más, quien dá más<br>Quien se queda, quien se vá?  
>Tu mujer o tu querida<br>Quien es la favorecida?  
>Si no se lo dices<br>Sere yo esta vez quien se lo diga  
>Yo que soy? Yo que soy?<br>Que lugar ocupo hoy  
>Soy tu amante, soy tu amiga, soy una desconocida<br>Dime estando ella que hago yo en medio de tu vida  
>Quien dá más, quien dá más<br>Quien se queda, quien se vá?  
>Tu mujer o tu querida<br>Quien es la favorecida?  
>Ya lo sabe todo<br>Lo lamento  
>Sigue con tu vida<strong>

Usagi escucho la música más de una vez, necesitaba terminar esa relación que no le traería nada bueno, ni Rei, ni ella se merecían estar con un hombre así.

Cuando conoció a Mamoru el le dijo que es casado, como ella quería una aventura con él, no le importo y acepto todas las condiciones que él le había propuesto… lamentablemente poco a poco Mamoru fue entrando en su corazón por completo, aun que le duele tiene que terminarlo. No podía permitir que el destruya su futuro, quería casarse, tener hijos y tener un esposo fiel y amoroso. Pero Mamoru no requería eso, si engaño a su mujer con ella ¿Qué podía esperar ella?

Aun que le duela, tenía que terminar con él y seguir con su vida.

Una hora después

Mamoru entro a la casa de su amante.

— Usagi, te traje helado y dulces que tanto te gustan. — él caminando hacia la habitación

Usagi se había maquillado para él no se diera de cuenta que estuvo llorando.

— Aquí estás. — el agarrándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en el cuello — ¿Y cómo has pasado el día?

— No muy bien. — ella girándose para mirarlo a los ojos – Mamoru he estado pensando en lo nuestro. ¿Qué soy yo en tu vida?

Mamoru respiro profundamente y la miro a los ojos

— Eres mi mujer.

Ella le regalo una leve sonrisa

— En serio. ¿Qué soy yo en tu vida, solo tu amante?

— Sabes que no eres mi amante.

— Estás casado con Rei, eso me hace tu amante. — ella separándose de él

Mamoru frunzo el ceño

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa Usagi?

— Quiero que esto termine, ya me canse de ser tu amante… quiero casarme, quiero hijos y quiero tener un hombre que me ame solo a mí. Tú Mamoru no puedes dármelo.

— Mi relación con Rei se acabo.

— Eso lo escuche hace un año. — Ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – por favor, déjalo así. Vamos a terminar esto.

— Yo no puedo dejar de verte, eres mi mujer.

Ella negó

— Solo eres mío por momentos, tienes que dormir con ella todas las noches. — Ella con dolor – yo no me lo merezco.

— Dame tiempo, por favor.

Ella negó

— Fuiste alguien muy especial en mi vida y te lo agradezco. Yo no soy Rei. Mamoru, aun no entiendo como ella puede estar casada con un hombre que la ha engañado.

El se enfureció

— ¡Tú has sido mi única amante!

— Eso dices tú. — Ella mirándolo, limpiándose las lágrimas con su mano derecha – vete, ni Rei, ni yo merecemos este engaño. Piensa en los doce años que llevas con ella, cambia. Ella se merece un maravilloso esposo y yo un hombre que me ame solamente a mí.

— No por favor. — Él abrazándola fuertemente – tú eres mi razón de vivir.

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza.

— Es mejor así señor Chiba, te juro que jamás sabrás de mí y que si algún día te vuelvo a ver. Será porque el destino lo desea.

Mamoru la beso apasionadamente, necesitaba sentir sus labios, al menos por última vez.

— Te quiero Usagi, eso nadie lo va a cambiar. — separarse de sus labios

— Yo te amo Mamoru, se que seremos felices así.

Desde ese día Usagi no lo volvió a ver.

Tres años después

En el parque numero # 10

— Rini por favor no corras. — Usagi regañando a su pequeña hija

— Vamos. — ella jalándola y queriéndola llevar a los juegos.

— Cariño no hagas eso. — ella divertida y mirando a su pequeño tesoro.

Mujer se encontraba mirando a Usagi con mucha curiosidad y miro al hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

— Fueron casi quince años juntos. — Rei mirando a su ex esposo – debo decirte que jamás debí de casarme contigo.

Mamoru la miro con seriedad

— Lo mismo digo.

— Ella es especial, aconsejarte que lo volvieras a intentar conmigo. — Rei sonrisa burlona – al menos te dio una hija – mirando a rini

— Gracias Rei. — él mirándola – gracias a ti, soy libre para amar a Usagi.

— De nada, lo importante que tuviste que esperar que mi padre muriera. — ella con pena, cuando su padre encontró a Mamoru en su habitación los dos se habían metido en un tremendo lio, una semana basto para casarlos. La triste realidad que Darién la ayudaba para que se viera con jedite a escondidas, pero su padre era un hombre mafioso y muy peligroso. Tuvieron que casarse, Darién como buen amigo de ambos acepto en que se vieran y siguieran su relación. Pero Usagi lo había enloquecido completamente, enfrentándose a Rey. Pero como siempre, él lo amenazo que si volvía a ver a Usagi la mataría a ella a su hija.

— Adiós Rei. — él dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Se que no volveremos a vernos. — ella tristeza

— Es lo mejor, ahora tu tendrás la felicidad que has deseado y yo recuperare a mi Usagi.

— ¡Usagi! – grito un hombre

— ¡Llego el tío seiya! – rini salió corriendo.

— Ve antes que alguien te la gane.

Mamoru camino lentamente a donde estaba su verdadero amor, iba a recuperar a su mujer y a la pequeña que solo ha podido conocer por fotos, desde que se entero que sería padre, intento de muchas maneras convencer a Rei, pero ella misma decía que no; por miedo que rey se negara y lo matara por dejarla.

Usagi miro como su hija como disfrutaba del abrazo de su tío seiya

— Usagi. — Mamoru atrás de ella – hace tres años atrás dijiste. Será porque el destino lo desea. Vengo por ti amor, vengo a recuperar a la mujer que amo y a mi hija – enseñándole sus manos – soy libre para amarte a ti y a nuestra hija para siempre.

Rini corrió nuevamente a los brazos de su madre, Usagi la tomo entre sus brazos y miro al hombre que aun amaba y sonrió con un rostro lleno de lágrimas.

— Bienvenido a mi vida Señor Chiba.

Fin

Esta historia la escribí hace unos minutos, escuche la canción de pimpinela y me dije; porque no hacer un pequeño fic de esta canción, si alguien escribió algo parecido, será casualidad porque no he leído nada de nadie. Lo aclaro por si acaso, ojala sea de su agrado.


End file.
